Technical Field
The present invention, generally, relates to age estimation, and more particularly to techniques for estimating an age of an individual, and training a learning model that is used for estimating an age of an individual.
Related Art
Mental fatigue is of increasing importance to improve health outcomes and to support aging population. The costs of fatigue-related accidents and errors are estimated to be a considerable amount in society. Mental fatigue is also an important symptom in general practice due to its association with a large number of chronic medical conditions. Hence, there is a need for techniques for estimating a mental state such as mental fatigue to obviate a risk of accidents and errors and/or to early detection of disease. Accuracy of mental state estimation is also desired to be improved.